Darkness Rising S3 P3/Transcript
(The Protectors, T.F.G, TF141 and Celestia are seen taking out a couple of guards inside of Koriton Castle) Allen: Should be the last of them for now. Garrick: As long as they aren't on our ass, I couldn't be more happier. (Celestia walks up to Garrick) Celestia: Do you sense her anywhere? Garrick: Yeah hold on. (Garrick uses his telekinetic abilities to track Luna's location) Garrick: She's close, down the hall. (The heroes run down the hall and find the room Luna is stored in.) Siris: Wait, what if Delanis is in there? Garrick: I'm not sensing anything, I think we're clear. (After he says that, numerous loud bangs and screams are heard inside coming from the shadows torturing Luna) Shadow Trooper: NO! NO STOP! AHHHHH AHHHHG! (One of the troopers runs up to the door and slams his face against the glass, covered in blood) Shadow Trooper: GET US OUT OF HERE! (Starts glowing bluish purple) NO, NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-! (The soldier detonates in a gory explosion in front of the heroes) Lenius: Well, that helps. Allen: Yeah but...what the fuck? Garrick: Let's get in there and check it out. (Garrick slowly opens the door and they all step in. Kelris walks in and steps on a disembodied arm on the ground) Kelris: Ugh. Gross. Allen: Hey, what's that over there? (The heroes notice Luna sitting away from them facing a wall) Celestia: Luna! (Celestia runs over to Luna. While she does, Garrick remembers the soldier that detonated earlier, remembering the aura around him. He gets a shocking realization and yells for Celestia) Garrick: Princess stop! It's not Luna it's-! (Garrick begins choking as Luna lifts him off the ground before throwing him into the others. She then slowly gets up and turns toward Celestia, revealing that she has become Nightmare Moon) Nightmare Moon: Hello sister. Celestia: Moon! (Nightmare Moon then blasts Celestia with a magic beam. She is then grabbed by Kelris and helped back up) Nightmare Moon: Oh it has been so long since I've had the pleasure of causing pain to this Multiverse! (The Protectors run over to Celestia and draw their weapons) Garrick: I don't think so Moon, you're not going anywhere! Nightmare Moon: Ahhh, Garrick Vons! It has been so long, and it seems you've gotten older, am I correct? Lenius: You had better save your breath Moon! Nightmare Moon: On the contrary Leni. Lenius: Shut the fuck up! (Nightmare Moon yawns) Nightmare Moon: I grow bored of this, let's end this little game, shall we? Celestia: We couldn't agree more. (The heroes charge towards Nightmare Moon. Before they strike, Moon blasts Garrick and Siris with magic blasts and grabs Lenius and throws him into Celestia, knocking them all down. Allen looks back at his friends as they are seen knocked down and unconsciousness) Allen: Shit. (Allen is then hit over the head by Moon with one of the Shadow Trooper's axe hilts, knocking him down in pain. He looks up at her before she uses her magic to grab him by the neck and lifts him up laughing) Nightmare Moon: I guess you could say you axed for this fireboy. (Moon laughs before she raises the axe to kill Allen. A.D.A.M then arrives) Adam: Stop demon! (Moon looks over at Adam before dropping Allen who starts gasping for air before standing up and joining Adam) Allen: The hell took you so long? Adam: I finally decided to come around that's all. (Moon turns toward the two and drops the axe) Nightmare Moon: Do you two really expect to defeat me? When my master returns, it'll be the end for you and your precious Omniverse! Allen: Bring it motherfucker! (Moon's horn glows as she hovers into the air, raising the moon in front of the sun, creating an eclipse. She then drops to the ground with a bang) Nightmare Moon: So be it then boy. (Moon charges towards the two, who dodge her attacks and flank her on each end. Adam turns his arm into a pulse cannon and fires multiple shots at Moon, who blocks most of the shots before one hits her shoulder) Nightmare Moon: AGH! You'll pay for that! (Allen then catches Moon off guard and uses his sword to stab Moon through the wing.) Moon: AHHG! Allen: Ready to end this? Adam: Hell yeah! (Moon looks up at the two with glowing eyes) Nightmare Moon: Not yet! (She grabs the two with her magic, dragging them to their knees. Adam then looks up at her and back to Allen) Adam: Allen, hold on! Allen: What are you-! (Adam grabs Allen's face and places his index and middle fingers on his temple, which begins sparking and glowing blue) Adam: We're going in deep. (Adam generates a blue energy ball before tossing it at Moon, causing him and Allen to go unconscious. Moon is struck in the face with the ball, causing everything to go black. Allen and Adam are shown in a black void waking up) Allen: *groan* Where are we? What the hell did you do? Adam: Relax, we're fine. We're inside Luna's mind, and from what I can tell its been suppressed. Allen: Why bring us here? Adam: Figured it would be best if we took Moon on face to face. ???: Indeed it would. (A purple ghostly figure resembling a woman appears, revealing itself to be Moon) Moon: How do you like it? Nice and quiet am I right? Allen: Moon, you need to stop this. You're causing more harm than good in this situation. Moon: I can't stop boy, I must do what is right for the Shadowrealm. They are my family, and this is my home. Adam: Not anymore its not. Moon: Heh, trust me kid, you don't want to do this. I could take you out with one stroke in here. Allen: Why haven't you? Moon: Because this isn't my final form. (After saying that, Moon begins growling as she falls to the ground tensing up as she begins mutating into a large spider like creature. Allen and Adam draw their weapons as Moon stands before roaring at the two) Moon: HAHAHAHA! Now what heroes?! What more can you do now!? (Moon swings her leg toward the two, striking them and knocking them back before they quickly stand back up) Allen: Plenty, ADAM DO IT! Adam: You got it! (Adam fires his pulse cannon at Moon's face, disorientating her and causing her to stumble) Moon: AHG! YOU LITTLE PARASITE! I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL! (Moon raises one of her legs up and slams it down on Adam, who rolls out of the way) Adam: Don't have one bitch! Allen: Alright, my turn! (Allen runs up to Moon, jumping into the air and landing on her head before proceeding to drive his sword into her skull) Moon: AHHHH! NO, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! Allen: ADAM, NOW! (Adam runs up to Moon's legs and severs two of them with his pulse blades, knocking her to the ground before Allen jumps from her head.) Moon: NO! THIS CAN'T BE, I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! I AM INVINCIBLE!!! (Allen walks over to Moon and pushes his sword deeper into her skull) Allen: I don't think so. (Allen pulls out his sword from her head) Moon: All my work, all my power...was for nothing. Adam: You were misguided Moon, brainwashed. You didn't have to finish your master's mission. (Moon lightly starts laughing) Moon: Fool. My master's mission...has already...been...completed... (Moon dies as her body begins cracking and sizzling) Allen: Oh shit! (Moon's body then detonates as Allen and Adam awaken with Celestia and Garrick looking over them, spooking them both) Garrick: Jesus, we thought you were dead! Celestia: What happened? Is Luna okay? (Luna is heard behind them groaning as she awakens) Celestia: LUNA! Luna: SISTER! (The two hug before Celestia steps back and looks at Luna) Celestia: Are you okay? Luna: Yes sister I'm fine. But Delanis, he-. ???: Well well well, looks like Moon failed me didn't she? (The heroes turn to find Delanis standing with two Pures and a group of elite guards) Delanis: Damn shame really, she would've proven very useful to more of my goals. Kelris: It's over Delanis, you are outnumbered and outmatched! Surrender now! Delanis: No. You see Kelris, thanks to Luna I was able to recover some very useful information. Such as how that amulet of yours Allen...is fake. Allen: What?! Delanis: It's a doppelganger I created to track you boy. Also, since we're on this topic. (Throws the Elements toward the heroes who catch them) I won't be needing those anymore. Celestia: Why? What have you done? Delanis: This. (Delanis pulls out the Multiversal Stone) Garrick: WHAT?! Kelris: NO! Luna: Oh no! Delanis: Yes heroes, this is it. The very artifact that controls our worlds, our Multiverse. With this, I can do anything! The Omniverse is now in my hands! (Delanis places his hand on the stone, draining some of its power) Delanis: And now you'll see the true power I alone control. (Delanis raises his hand) Kelris: NOOO! (Delanis snaps his fingers before everything flashes white. The Sentinel HQ is shown from the inside as they track the situation) Cormack: We're detecting a huge power surge, what's going on down there? Sentinel: (Over the radio) Too much sir, we're trying out best to contain the situation, but there is too much power. It's interfering with our systems! Cormack: Keep trying! Gideon, get the Protectors on the line. Gideon? Gideon: Sir. (Cormack looks at Gideon, who is seen looking at his hand disintegrating as he falls over and collapses into dust as Cormack runs over and grabs a handfull of ash as he tears up) Cormack: Gideon? (Cormack then sees himself disintegrating) Cormack: He really did it. (Cormack fades away as the scene cuts back to the Protectors where Garrick is seen stumbling before falling on his knees) Allen: Garrick what's wrong? Garrick: I have felt a great disturbance in the Multiverse, as if a thousand voices cried out in terror...and were suddenly silenced. Siris: Garrick? (Garrick and the other heroes look at Siris as Garrick stands up) Siris: I don't feel so good. (Siris looks at his hands as they start chipping and disintegrating) Garrick: You're alright. Siris: I-I don't know what's happening I dont-! (Siris collapses into Garrick's arms, hugging him tight as he continues disintegrating and begins crying) Siris: I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go Garrick please I don't wanna go. Garrick please... (Siris falls to the ground still holding onto Garrick as the other look on shocked) Siris: I'm sorry. (Siris and Garrick look at each other before Siris disintegrates and his remains fly off through a window as Garrick reaches out for the dust crying) Garrick: No...NO NO NO!! SIRIS!! Delanis: Hahaha! Finally! Now with Sentinel and half the Protectors dead, it is time to unleash my full power! (Delanis places his hand onto the stone again, absorbing a large amount of power and causing the stone to turn purple. Delanis drops the stone as he falls to his knees) Delanis: *groans* Witness...The power! (Delanis's hand and arm is shown as his skin falls apart, being replaced by a black gooey substance as tendrils burst from his back and impale his escorts, causing them to scream in pain as they are aborbed into Delanis's power. His armor and the rest of his skin are ripped apart as they are all replaced with the black substance. The heroes draw their weapons as Delanis stands, opening his blood red eyes and exposing his long sharp toothed grin) Delanis: Prepare yourselves heroes. This is where you all die. (The heroes brace themselves as Delanis screams and roars a vicious demonic roar.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 3 Category:Transcripts